


First of Many

by N1ghtWr1ter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, First Time, G!P, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bond, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Spirit World Vacation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter
Summary: Korra knows that Asami has feelings for her. They've been through so much together, and now they're on vacation in the Spirit World. But despite the romantic setting and the happy ending, Korra can't seem to find the words to tell Asami how she feels. So Asami takes matters into her own hand.





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> For @eutanacia131, who requested omegaverse Korrasami's first time in the Spirit World. This was written with @raedmagdon, who gave me permission to post and will be added onto it when possible.

Korra had already known the Spirit World was magnificent. It was an awe-inspiring place, full of brightly-colored flowers and beautiful shafts of light and breathtaking landscapes that couldn't be found anywhere else. There was a gorgeous, untamed wildness to it, but also a sense of calm and peace. Now that she had rediscovered her sense of inner balance, it felt like a second home.

But as lovely as the Spirit World was, it simply couldn't compare to Asami.

Over the past few days, Korra had barely spared a glance for the purple-blue mountains, the glowing green trees, or the blossoming fields of lilac and goldenrod. Instead, she had been far too captivated by the omega who explored them at her side. Asami's smile stole more of her breath than any incredible vista. Asami's eyes shone brighter than the sun in the sky, no matter what color it was. Asami's cheeks were a prettier shade than any magical tree or flower Korra had ever seen, and Asami's laugh was more beautiful by far than the music of the wind.

Korra could have stared at her forever—and had for the past several days. She had drunk her fill of the vision, still scarcely able to believe that Asami had feelings for her. Deep feelings. Romantic feelings. Feelings that had developed slowly, but made Korra feel like she was spinning out of control with their intensity.

Sometimes it was dizzying, thinking that her best friend, the woman who had always been there for her, was here with her right now, on a romantic vacation for just the two of them. It was like standing on the edge of a cliff with her glider, knowing she wouldn't hit the ground, but still awed by the fall she knew was coming.

And it was definitely coming.

She felt it every time Asami took her hand and laced their fingers together. She felt it when the omega kissed her cheek and cuddled in close, tucking into her side even though she was shorter. They hadn't done much beyond kissing, but it didn't even matter. The few tastes she had taken of Asami's lips could have sustained Korra a thousand years and through every lifetime she had yet to live—and yet she always craved more.

It was difficult to describe, the strange mix of contentment and longing she felt whenever Asami was at her side. Korra wasn't sure how two such different feelings could blend together, but they left her hungry for every scrap of affection Asami bestowed on her: every smile, every kiss, every caress. Receiving them felt like being reborn.

That was why, when Asami caught her staring for what had to be the thousandth time when they were supposed to be admiring a flock of dragonfly bunnies flitting about the tops of the trees, Korra didn't know what to say. She blushed, unable even to avert her eyes as Asami laughed.

"What?" Asami said, tucking a loose lock behind her ear. "Is my hair messy? Do I have something on my face?"

Korra hastened to reassure her. "No. No, you look..." She searched for a word, trying to find one that could hold all the warmth in her chest, but floundered. Eventually, she settled on "Perfect."

Asami _was_ perfect. She was perfect in tough overalls with grease on her face, she was perfect in her maroon and grey pea coat, and she was perfect in low-cut crimson dresses. She was perfect because she was kind and smart and understanding, forgiving even when she didn't need to be. Korra ached to say all those things, but for once, words failed her.

Maybe the Korra of three years ago would have been able to blurt it out. That Korra hadn't had any problems voicing her feelings, no matter what they were. She was the textbook definition of an alpha, brash and confident, always eager to speak her mind. But then again, the Korra of three years ago had never felt anything this deeply. The Korra of three years ago had dismissed Asami as a spoiled rich girl at first, without seeing how truly beautiful she was. The Korra of three years ago was kind of an idiot, despite having the best of intentions.

That Korra had cared strongly for Mako and had even called it love to herself on a couple of occasions, but she had never been able to make herself voice it. With Asami, however, love seemed to be everywhere. It was in the words they exchanged, the glances they stole, the way Korra’s skin tingled every time their hands brushed. Even the air they breathed seemed filled with it. It wasn’t so much a question of whether, but when. She already knew she loved Asami. Although it had only recently bloomed, the seed had been planted years ago.

 _I just need to find the perfect way to say it._ But that was easier said than done. She had always been able to talk with Asami about everything and anything, even topics she couldn’t broach with anybody else. And she _could_ still talk to Asami here in the Spirit World—about the Fire Ferrets’ upcoming season prospects; about the creation of a new pro-bending league in the Earth Nation; about some silly thing Bolin had said…everything but the words that trembled constantly on the tip of Korra’s tongue: _I love you. I want to be with you. I want you to be my mate._

Korra blushed to even think those words while looking at Asami. Of course the omega was beautiful—she smelled amazing, and she had hips that Korra’s fingers itched to grab, and a mouth perfectly formed for kissing. And of course Korra was attracted to her. They slept curled up in soft, sweet flower beds most nights, and while they each had their own bedrolls, they usually laid them out side by side so they could look at the Spirit World’s stars together, so close that Korra could feel the heat from Asami’s body even through their clothes. And of course every morning she would wake up with the same embarrassing _problem_ aching between her legs and pitching a tent in her bedding, and she’d have to rush off and throw herself in a nearby stream before Asami woke and noticed.

So far she’d been successful. Korra always returned to find Asami yawning and stretching luxuriously, putting her curves on display and nearly making Korra need to turn right back around for the river. Someday, though, Asami was going to wake up first. One of these mornings, Asami would roll over to greet her, wearing a brilliant smile that Korra knew was reserved only for her, and then...

 _And then what?_ Korra asked herself, in a voice that sounded awfully like Lin Beifong’s. _What are you so afraid of? That she’s gonna scream, or laugh at you, or…_

…or reach over, lips parting slightly and eyes growing heavy-lidded, and palm the swell in Korra’s bedding, murmuring in that husky croon of hers, “Looks like you’ve got a problem…want me to take care of it?”

It was all Korra could do to hold back a groan at the thought, but despite the powerful ambient energy flowing through the Spirit World, she couldn’t seem to make the image vanish. Korra could only imagine how soft and wonderful Asami’s hand would feel as it reached beneath the blankets and wrapped around her for the first time…

“Hey, Korra? Did I lose you somewhere?”

Asami's gentle, teasing voice and a hand waving in front of her face snapped Korra back to the present. She had indeed been lost, but she didn’t want Asami to know it had been in fantasy. Worse still, the very reaction she had been envisioning was threatening to re-emerge. The front of her pants felt constricting and her heartbeat seemed to pound just as heavily between her legs as in her chest.

“No," she said, trying to play it off. "It’s just really beautiful here.” She gazed at the sky again as if she had been looking there all along. Hopefully, Asami's attention would stay up instead of down. "They look like they're having a good time." She pointed to two dragonfly bunnies that had broken off from the group, following them with her finger as they dipped and twirled in cheerful circles. One was a light blue while the other was a deep, rich red.

"They remind me of us," Asami said, smiling as she watched them dance through the sky. "Blue is your color, after all."

Korra opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a hoarse, choked-off groan. Asami's hand had reached out to caress her thigh at precisely the wrong moment. It was still in relatively safe territory, closer to her knee than the juncture between Korra's legs, but the touch was still intense. The pressure doubled and she knew that if she looked down, she would see a considerable swell at the front of her pants.

Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. She couldn't move Asami's hand. That would only draw the omega's attention downward. She couldn't adjust herself either for the same reason. Worse still, she couldn't do anything about her scent. She was sure she smelled like sex and need, and she was only lucky that Asami had been too polite to mention it before now.

_That's probably a sign. She's not ready to mate with me, so she's just ignoring the hormones I'm pumping out. Spirits, get a grip on yourself, Korra! You're not a pup anymore..._

Her thoughts became broken and disjointed as Asami's hand crept slightly higher on her thigh. It was a slow, subtle movement, but Korra was hyper-aware of Asami's palm and where it was wandering. She froze, feeling exactly like a sparrowkeet trapped in the gaze of a cat owl.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Korra," Asami said, breaking some of the tension. She leaned in close, resting her cheek on Korra's shoulder. "This is the best vacation of my life and there's no one else I'd rather share it with."

Korra fumbled for words, but her voice seemed to have deserted her. Eventually, she managed a weak, "Yeah? Me too."

Asami's hand shifted again, moving another inch upwards. Her thumb started stroking in soothing circles, ones Korra could feel even through her pants. She inhaled sharply, swallowing back even more embarrassing noises, but it wasn't as easy to stifle the rest of her body's reactions. She began to throb in time with the tiny gestures Asami's thumb was making.

"Korra?"

"Mmm?"

Asami's hand finally closed the gap, coming to rest directly over her. "Are you going to take me back to our bedrolls now or do I need to beg?"

All the blood in Korra’s body rushed down just as all her words deserted her. Every ounce of sensation and awareness seemed to have converged on the place where Asami’s slim fingers cupped her ever-so-gently. After a moment of complete and total incomprehension, Korra realized that the omega was watching her, the brilliant green of her eyes darkened into something much more purposeful.

_She’s waiting for an answer. Oh Spirits, what was the question…?_

When Korra remembered, she almost felt worse. The image of Asami beneath her, begging and writhing in her grip as Korra pushed with aching slowness into the omega’s tight, searing heat, threatened to make her spill in her pants. She gritted her teeth and hung on by a thread, reminded of just how long she had dreamed of this.

 _Maybe she didn’t mean it like that. Maybe she’s just tired._ But all Korra's attempts at excuses or evasion were scuppered when her shaft gave a heavy throb. She felt like her blood had somehow turned to ice even as it was racing hotter than ever before. _There’s no way she didn’t feel that…_

Asami gave a quiet gasp and Korra's head whipped around as though the omega had tugged on her jaw. She was immediately lost in Asami’s eyes, which were somehow even larger and darker than before. Korra took a deep breath, hoping to steady herself to ask the necessary question: _Is this what you really want? Am I?_

But instead of the clear, flowery air of the Spirit World, Korra was treated to a dizzying, intoxicating rush of scent that screamed of sex and need and omega and _Asami._ There was no more denying it, no more telling herself that she must have misunderstood, no more furtive hopes and guilty fantasies. Asami wanted her in the same way.

First, though, she had a confession to make. Fighting past the pull she felt, Korra took a deep breath. “Um…Asami? I’ve never really done this before. I was with the White Lotus growing up, and Mako and I never got around to it, and then while I was gone those three years, I couldn't...”

The nervousness she’d felt nearly hit a boiling point, but a moment later, a wave of calming pheromones wash over her. Asami’s mouth curved up into a gentle smile. “It’s okay, Korra. I know.”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh nervously. “You did? Was I that obvious?”

Asami’s grin became a bit of a smirk. “A little bit, yes...but it’s all right. I’ll show you.”

Korra felt reassured, but it wasn’t quite enough to quell her anxiety. “Yeah, but what if I…I don’t know…do something wrong? Or hurt you? Or—”

All of a sudden Asami’s mouth was against hers, warm and soft and perfect. At first the kiss was gentle, but when Korra’s brain kicked into gear and she began to respond, it became less so. Asami’s tongue flicked out against Korra’s lips and teased them apart, exploring her mouth greedily before nipping at the alpha’s bottom lip. When they parted at last, every nervous thought had been driven out of Korra’s head—along with all the others as well.

“Korra,” Asami said, her green eyes darkened with lust, “I know you’d never hurt me. I trust you.”

Those words struck Korra at her very core. Asami's trust, Asami's touch, the care shining clearly from Asami’s eyes—she wasn't sure what she had done to deserve them, but she was endlessly grateful. She kissed the omega again with all the passion she had, no longer restrained by doubt. There was no more uncertainty or fear, only a bright, burning need as Asami's scent filled her nose and Asami's lips moved hungrily against hers.

"I trust you too," she said, but her whisper broke off into a groan as Asami's hand gave a purposeful squeeze. Korra throbbed, straining even harder against her pants. On instinct, she curled her hands around Asami's hips, preparing to tip her back onto the grass, but Asami beat her to it. Korra found herself being pushed backwards, and since she was still lost in Asami's mouth, she didn't have the strength to protest. She was clay in Asami's hands, ready to be molded into whatever the omega wanted.

What Asami wanted, it seemed, was to stretch out over her. Korra gasped as Asami came to rest on top of her. They fit together in all the right places, and a shudder raced through Korra's body. She could feel more of Asami than she ever had before—hard, lean planes of muscle and a plush softness that smoothed out the edges. Asami's breasts were pressing into hers and Asami's knee had come to rest right between her legs.

The extra pressure was overwhelming. Korra's head spun with competing sensations and she didn't know how to start sorting through them. Asami's lips kept sliding against hers, Asami's hands roamed along her sides, and the push of Asami's thigh made her ache with unbearable fullness. Korra's hips gave an instinctive jolt forward, searching for more contact, but then she rocked back again, trying to gain some relief.

"Too much," she panted, breaking away from Asami's mouth and pressing a nervous kiss to the corner of her jaw instead. "I've only got the one pair of pants."

Asami laughed, but it was a light, playful sound, and Korra knew it wasn't directed at her. "Then we should get you out of them, shouldn't we?"

Korra sucked in a breath. The thought was exhilarating, but also a little scary. Still, her desire outweighed her worry. She scooted further back to give herself some room to strip, sitting up and tugging on the bottom hem of her shirt.

Asami's hands reached out, clasping hers to stop them. "Don't," she murmured, her green eyes swirling even darker. "Let me. Please?"

Korra couldn't say no. She dropped her hands to her sides, allowing Asami to take over. Asami started with her skirt, unfastening the knot at the front, although Korra was all too aware of the fact that the omega's fingers were wandering lower than necessary. For a moment, they even brushed the head of her cock through her pants, nearly causing a stain to seep through the fabric. But eventually, the skirt fluttered down from Korra's hips, and then Asami moved onto her shirt.

The omega took her time there, fingers following the outline of each abdominal muscle, and Korra tensed her stomach—not to show off, but because the touch was slightly ticklish. "Hey, a little harder, please," she laughed, trying not to squirm away.

Asami obliged. Korra hissed in surprise as manicured nails raked along her belly instead. "Like this?"

“Yes,” Korra choked out when she could breathe again. “But just…could you…”

Her words were failing her again. The rest of her clothes seemed a prison, and what was worse, Asami was still fully dressed. Korra had more of a sense of the shape of her body than ever before from the way the omega had felt against her, but that didn’t assuage her. She wanted to feel every inch of Asami’s soft skin beneath her palms, wanted to hear the way the omega sounded when she was coming undone, wanted to see her body as it bucked and writhed in pleasure…if Asami’s teasing didn’t kill her first.

“’Sami,” she gasped, “wait, I…”

Her voice trailed off when Asami pulled away. The omega’s eyes were huge and dark, the lust clouding them rapidly being swept away by worry. “I’m sorry, Korra,” Asami murmured, tracing soothing lines down Korra’s abdomen. “Did I move too fast?”

The care and concern radiating from the omega made Korra suck in a breath, but it also left her feeling achingly vulnerable. Asami was staring at her, hands on Korra’s bare torso, and yet she was fully clothed…and as much as Korra wanted to see Asami naked too, she _needed_ the connection that would only come from being similarly exposed, from feeling skin pressed against skin.

“No,” Korra croaked, eager to reassure her, but even more eager to have Asami pressed against her again. “Not too fast. I just want to see you too.”

After a moment’s hesitation, the worry on Asami’s face melted away, replaced by a warm grin. Asami leaned even further back, and every fiber of Korra’s being ached to follow her, but something in the omega’s heated gaze promised it would be worth her while to wait. A second later, Korra found herself nearly choking on air as Asami made good on that promise, and she was treated to the sight of the omega’s toned stomach appearing as she drew her shirt up inch by inch.

Korra couldn’t hold back her groan when the garment was off completely. Her hands shot forward, palms aching to feel Asami’s skin, but she managed to hold back just in time to make sure her touch was welcome. “Spirits, Asami, you’re so beautiful… Can I…?”

Asami’s grin grew wider. “Yes, you can. In fact, I insist.” She reached forward and took hold of Korra’s fingers, pulling them closer until they rested flat against the very slight curve of her belly. After a moment spent memorizing the way her own darker skin looked against Asami’s lighter shade, Korra looked up. When her gaze met Asami's, heat blossomed in her stomach to see the way the omega was looking at her: eyes full of desire.

“Korra, please…”

Korra leaned forward and pressed a burning kiss to Asami’s lips, sliding one hand up along her belly to take a firm hold of her still-clothed breast. The other rounded the curve of her hip, drawing them closer together.

Korra was helpless to resist Asami’s pull and the power of her own feelings. Her drive to take and mate and claim, her will and dominance as an alpha, were usually kept under careful control. It had been part of her training as the Avatar not to be a slave to her instincts. Her ability to control herself was also something she considered integral to merely being a decent person. Whatever the more conservative elements of Republic City might have said about the Avatar, a young alpha, keeping company with a fertile young omega like the Sato heiress, Korra’s self-control had made it possible for them to become friends.

But right now, Asami wasn't looking at her like a friend. Asami wasn't admiring her ability to keep her instincts in check. The look in her eyes and the pheromones pouring from her body were screaming for Korra to let loose the alpha that she kept contained under layers of meditation and breathing exercises. And so was Asami’s voice, a breathy whisper that left nothing to uncertainty: “Korra, I need you.”

The need that reverberated through those words snapped her self-control. Korra lunged, bearing Asami to the ground and pinning her wrists above her head. Far from being frightened by the primal display, Asami let out a loud moan, tipping her head back to expose the long, unmarked column of her throat. Korra’s jaws ached to seize it, to set her teeth in Asami’s neck and make the mark that would claim the omega inevitably as _hers,_ but another ache was greater. She throbbed in the confines of her loose trousers, which suddenly felt as constraining as a vise.

That was when Korra realized she didn't know what to do next. Did she keep Asami's hands pinned? Did she let them go so she could unfasten her pants? Her body trembled with indecision, her mind lost in a red haze. All she could think to do was kiss hungrily at Asami's neck, grinding her hips forward in the hopes that their clothes would magically disappear. She groaned against the omega's sweet-smelling skin, panting heavily.

Asami didn't seem to mind. She hooked a knee around Korra's waist, encouraging her to continue the rocking motion. Korra did—she couldn't stop—but with each jolt of her pelvis, the fabric separating their bodies became more unbearable. She let go of Asami's wrists, reaching down between them to pull down her pants.

To her immense relief, Asami helped. Her hands didn't fumble the way Korra's did, and it was only thanks to her efforts that nothing ripped. After a brief struggle made even more difficult by Asami's deep kisses, Korra fought her way free of her trousers. Once they were gone, she hesitated, completely overwhelmed. Her instincts were driving her to mate the beautiful omega spread out beneath her, but her mind was lost in a sea of confusion.

She found comfort in Asami's bright green eyes. A warm hand cupped her cheek, caressing it softly. When Asami smiled at her, Korra knew there was no 'right' or 'wrong'. This was simply the two of them, learning to love each other in a new way. "Show me?" she pleaded, fingers plucking at Asami's remaining clothes. She wasn't sure what to do with these wild swings between instinctive dominance and first-time nervousness, but she knew that Asami would. She trusted the omega to show her.

Asami removed the last of her undergarments, revealing the rest of her body to Korra's wide, appreciative eyes. For a moment, she was too stunned to do anything but stare. Asami was perfect in every outfit she wore, but she was even _more_ perfect without any outfit at all. Her long, wavy hair framed her pale shoulders in a gleaming black waterfall. The way her jaw and collarbone were carved made Korra's mouth water. Lower down, she was all soft curves, her beautiful breasts capped with light brown nipples. They had already pulled into stiff peaks with a touch of rosy red at the tips.

"You can touch them, you know," Asami teased, taking one of her hands and bringing it up.

Korra bit her lip, swallowing a groan as Asami guided her palm into place. The flesh spilling into her hand was warm and soft, and when Asami arched into the touch, encouraging her to squeeze, Korra felt an answering throb straight between her legs. She twitched hard against Asami's thigh, her face flushing hot.

One of Asami's hands stroked down along her side, lingering at her hip for a moment, but it was her eyes that burned. Korra felt them the moment they fixed on her. Asami was looking at her body too, taking her in. The omega's stare started at her face, but moved steadily downward, not at all ashamed or uncertain. Korra shuddered as it passed over her shoulders, her breasts, the flat plane of her stomach, only to land directly between her legs.

Even though she was on top of Asami, Korra felt as captive to the stare as if she was the one pinned.

She was so taken up with the way Asami was looking at her that she almost didn’t hear the omega’s low murmur: “Can I touch you, Korra?”

For a long moment, she blinked at Asami foolishly until the omega directed a heated gaze between Korra’s legs, All of a sudden the meaning of her words, and of her fingers tracing soft circles on the sensitive skin of Korra’s pelvis, became clear. Her entire body flushed at the thought, but the sweet pull of the omega’s voice and scent wouldn’t be denied. Words failed her, so she just nodded.

And then Asami’s hand was wrapped around the shaft of her cock. Asami’s hand, on _her_ cock, so warm and soft and smooth as it ran with agonizing slowness from base to tip. Korra nearly howled with the effort of not exploding right then and there and embarrassing herself even further than she already had. If Asami only knew the number of times she had taken herself in hand, imagining that it was the omega's hand instead… To have that fantasy realized was almost too much to comprehend.

The only thing that kept Korra from spilling immediately was the thought of being wrapped in something even warmer and tighter than Asami’s fist. Even as she let out a low whine when Asami’s thumb rolled over the swollen head, gathering the wetness shining at her slit and rubbing it all over the pounding shaft, she couldn’t keep her own eyes from dropping between the omega’s legs.

Asami followed Korra’s glance, and with an even bigger grin, she spread them wider. Korra’s whine turned into a moan at the sight of Asami’s glistening pink folds, her mound bare except for a neatly-trimmed strip of dark hair. Her outer lips were puffy, glistening with wetness, and her clit stood out proudly beneath its hood.

It took everything Korra had not to dive forward face-first and taste. Only Asami’s hand, slowly stroking her and teasing her harder than she could ever remember being, and a series of deep, rhythmic breaths, kept her from lunging forward. When she had mastered herself as well as she could, she managed to choke out, “Can I touch you too?”

Asami let out a light chuckle, as though this was the easiest request in the world to grant. “Of course. In fact, I’ll be upset if you don't.”

Korra’s face burned. She hurried to cover her embarrassment by reaching forward, sliding her fingers through Asami’s wetness. They moved easily against the omega's soft, slippery heat, and for a few moments, Korra was content to explore. She teased different places, testing different styles of movement to see what got the best reaction. She was soon spellbound by the noises her new lover made, the way Asami’s body shook when she touched certain areas, the way she hissed with satisfaction when Korra circled her clit and then mewled with longing when she moved on.

If it weren’t for the aching need between her own legs, Korra thought she could have kept on learning Asami’s body slowly forever. But then Asami’s hand brushed across the sensitive head of her cock again, and a low groan tore itself from her throat. She was suddenly hyper-aware of the scent wafting from the omega, sweet and tart and perfect, and her gaze was drawn even lower, to Asami’s entrance. All at once, the desire tingling through every fiber of her being coalesced into one towering need: _I have to be in her._

With another growl, she brushed Asami’s hand away from her cock and surged over her, pinning her wrists to the soft grass once more and pressing their lips together. The way Asami writhed beneath her, desperate to rub her body against Korra’s, to feel the slide of their skin together, was more than enough to tell the alpha that her sudden display of dominance was greatly appreciated. Another tide of scent washed over Korra, suffusing her senses with _omega_ and _Asami_ and _need,_ and her hips jerked forward instinctively.

Of course, she wasn't on target. Korra rubbed against Asami's thigh with each restless push of her hips, and when the head finally did graze through Asami's folds instead, it didn't settle in the right place. Still, the warm silk gliding along the underside of her shaft was enough to make her motions falter. She knew she should reach down and use her hands to line up properly, but she was too overwhelmed. Asami was covering her in slick, glossy strands of wetness, pulsing hot against her. She trembled, muscles pulling taut.

But Asami knew what to do. Asami began trailing warm, wet kisses along Korra's neck. Asami's legs wrapped around her, drawing her in. And when Asami managed to free one of her hands, she brought it between their tightly-pressed bodies, guiding Korra into place.

Korra didn't have much of a clue what she was doing, but her instincts were impossible to ignore. She pushed forward, and all the while Asami shifted beneath her, kissing her, cooing encouragement beside her ear. "Yes, right there, Korra," she murmured. "Please, I need you..."

"Asami..." With a low groan, Korra finally managed to push the tip of her cock past Asami's entrance. Asami clutched down around her instantly, but she was so wet that Korra didn't have any trouble easing inside. She gave another testing pump of her hips, gasping as more of the omega's heat slid down her shaft. There was a brief moment of frustration as the widest part of her head caught at Asami's entrance. A wrinkle formed in Korra's brow and she began to retreat, but Asami's hand slid down to grip her ass, keeping her in place.

"Don't stop," she muttered, nuzzling further into Korra's shoulder. "It feels good. You feel—ah..." Her instructions trailed off into a long moan as Korra tried again. This time, she pushed past the slight resistance and into bliss.

With several inches of her shaft inside, Korra froze. Asami's inner walls squeezed her so tight that she could feel every twitch and ripple. It was the warmest, smoothest thing she had ever felt, and even though she was only half-buried, Korra worried the fullness throbbing along her length would burst free if she tried to move. But Asami kept coaxing, kneading the tense muscles of her backside, sliding the sole of one foot along Korra's calf and twining their legs together.

"It's okay, Korra," she whispered against Korra's cheek. "You can move. I want you to move."

Move. She could do that. Korra started by drawing back, but her body and Asami's both protested when she tried. Asami whimpered in dismay and Korra felt a pang shoot straight between her legs. She tried going forward instead, and this time, they both sighed in relief. Asami's muscles clutched at her desperately, welcoming her in, drawing her even deeper.

The slick glide of her cock through Asami’s fluttering channel seemed to last forever, an ecstatically torturous progression through inches of wet heat, but finally, the sensitive skin of her pelvis was rubbing against the smoothness of Asami’s inner thighs. When she looked down, surprised, she realized that they were completely joined. No further separation existed between them. She was fully sheathed in Asami, in the woman she loved, and the thought was so overwhelming that she had to shut her eyes and shiver for a moment.  
  
But then a warm hand caressed her cheek and stroked down the line of her jaw, and when Korra opened her eyes, she met Asami’s green ones. They were shining with care and—even though she scarcely dared to even think it—love for her. She realized in that moment that she was utterly undone. She would do anything for the woman beneath her, would face any danger, would save the world over and over if she had to, if only Asami would keep looking at her that way.  
  
“Korra,” Asami whispered, voice cracking on the last syllable of her name. That was enough to overcome the last of Korra’s barriers. How could she resist the pull when Asami was looking at her like that, saying her name that way…?  
  
She couldn't. Slowly, she drew herself out of the wet, clinging heat of Asami’s inner walls, hissing as the slick and oversensitive flesh of her cock met the air. She withdrew nearly all the way to the tip, but then the head of her cock hooked against a swollen place on Asami’s front wall, and the omega let out a gasp. Korra froze, suddenly terrified that she might have done something wrong, might have hurt Asami—but then the omega’s hands flew down to her ass, nails digging in hard and urging her to push forward again. “Please, Korra, more…”  
  
Muffling a groan, Korra obliged. She pushed forward again with agonizing slowness, hips trembling with the effort of holding back her rut. Carefully, she angled herself so that the head of her cock dragged against that spot once more, and was rewarded with a louder mewl. “Spirits, Korra, you feel so good…don't stop now, please…”  
  
Korra grunted out something like “never” before bringing their hips together again. Cradled between Asami’s legs, buried in her smooth, welcoming heat, felt like coming home after a long journey. At the same time, she could feel her body, her instincts, and Asami’s scent pulling at her, urging her to rut into the omega hard and deep, knot her, spill her seed…  
  
She groaned, hips stuttering into an unsteady rhythm, unable to stop herself from thrusting. But just as before, Asami knew what to do. Her hips began moving with Korra’s, and that combined with her hands on Korra’s ass helped her guide the speed and direction of their thrusts until they were moving in sync, almost like one body instead of two.

Asami felt utterly amazing, hot and tight and welcoming every time Korra pushed in, and clinging, slick, and silky every time she pulled out. The omega's sighs and moans and little wails were more than enough encouragement, and the sharp gasps she let out when Korra did something unexpected were becoming her favorite sounds in the world.  
  
Without Korra’s realizing it, the fullness within her had doubled. She had been too focused on following Asami’s instructions to notice, but now, it was all she could think of. She tried to focus on Asami's pleasure once more, but her own was selfishly getting in the way. All of her restraint was gone, and though she didn't know what to do, her body did. Her hips picked up speed and the pounding ache at the base of her shaft grew stronger.

On her next thrust, Korra was forced to stop a few inches short. She groaned in disappointment, trying to nudge the rest of the way forward, but Asami gasped for an entirely different reason. "Korra," she panted, "Oh, Korra, yes..."

In her needy haze, it took Korra several moments to realize what Asami was saying 'yes' to. Then, when she tried and failed to bring their pelvises together again, she finally understood. Her knot had formed early, catching against Asami's opening. For a moment, she paused, although she couldn't keep her hips from jolting every few seconds. She gazed down into Asami's eyes, searching for any hint of hesitance. Knotting was an intimate act, one that required an incredible amount of trust. But Korra didn't find even the slightest trace of doubt in Asami's face. It was shining with love instead, and Korra couldn't help herself.

She began to push.

Asami let out a low whine, one that rose in pitch as Korra started to stretch her. Korra pulled back again, but just as before, Asami gripped her backside, pulling her forward instead. Korra kept careful watch, gazing intently down at Asami's face, but though the omega's brow tensed, there wasn't pain in her eyes—just an adorable little wrinkle in her brow and a desperate sort of frustration. Her parted lips shook, red and pouting, and Korra took them in a soft kiss.

That did it. With one last shudder, Asami's body relaxed and Korra slid in without any effort at all. The moment she did, her entire body seized up. Asami had been tight before, but this was something else. Instead of just clinging and clutching at her, Asami's inner walls molded to her knot, pulsing every time it pounded. Korra let out a strangled grunt, her pelvis jerking. She couldn't hold on anymore, but neither could she find the words to ask permission.

But she didn't need to. "You can come, Korra," Asami murmured, pressing a kiss to her damp temple. The omega moved Korra's hand away from her hip, guiding it into the cradle of her legs and coaxing Korra's fingertips to glide over the swollen, slippery point of her clit. "Just bring me with you."

Korra couldn't stand it any longer. How could she when Asami was wrapped so tight around her knot, asking her to come, whispering such loving things? Her hips started jogging—hard, short little thrusts that had them both crying out to the sky. She ached to come, but with what little coordination she had, she rubbed Asami's clit frantically, trying to push her lover over the edge first.

It only took a few strokes of her hand. Asami came undone beneath her, shivering wildly and shouting Korra's name. Her muscles drew even tighter, rippling so hard and fast that it almost felt like a vibration. Her hips churned and she arched like a bow, clinging to Korra desperately. Then, to Korra's shock, she tilted her chin up, exposing the graceful curve of her throat—a request that Korra didn't need any words to interpret. Asami was offering her neck, offering herself.

Korra froze, able to comprehend but not quite understand the gesture Asami was making. _Spirits, she’s…she wants me to bite her. She wants to become my mate._ The thought was terrifying—one bite and you could tie yourself to someone for life—but when Korra thought about spending the rest of her life with Asami, all of her fear vanished. This had been years in the making. In a sense, she had always known that this was what she wanted, but she hadn’t been able to find the words to ask. To have it offered to her without even needing to was almost more than she could bear.

But she couldn’t resist the love of her life offering to be hers forever. Her instincts wouldn’t allow it. Korra’s mouth had started watering the moment Asami exposed the pale column of her neck and she ached to taste it. Unwilling to wait any longer, she bared her teeth and buried her nose in the graceful curve of Asami’s throat, breathing her new lover’s scent in deep. _Mine,_ her alpha growled, and for once, she was entirely in agreement with her primal side. Asami was hers. All that remained for Korra to do was to claim her.

As soon as her teeth met the omega’s neck, she knew she’d made the right choice. Asami tasted like love, the love that had grown over the years from friendship to something more. She tasted like wind and sun and freedom. She tasted like home. The cry that fell from her lips was the most beautiful sound Korra ever heard, as well as the whimpers she made when Korra’s hips started moving again. A moment later, she felt a burst of pain on the other side of her own neck, but only for a moment before it subsided into bliss. The last conscious thought she had was that she was finally Asami’s—and Asami was finally hers.

A shudder ran through Korra’s entire body as Asami returned the bite, and the pressure that had been pounding along her shaft finally burst free. She spilled in warm pulses, shooting her release deep into Asami. Every ripple, every flutter, every squeeze of Asami’s inner walls against her throbbing knot and shaft seemed to draw out more, and Asami only seemed to clench harder around her with every jet of come that spilled from her aching head. The pleasure was beyond anything Korra had ever imagined and she never wanted it to stop.

It seemed that Asami agreed. She had been on the tail end of her orgasm when Korra had bitten her, the heavy ripples that had caressed the alpha’s shaft beginning to slow and fade into lighter aftershocks, but when Korra’s teeth had met in her neck, they’d started up again. But this—this was something else entirely. The moment the first pulse of come had spilled into her, Asami’s inner walls had gone wild, milking her endlessly and pulling her release into her deepest places. As soon as she felt her orgasm start to taper off, Asami’s resurged, her inner muscles massaging Korra’s knot and setting off another round of heavy shudders that drew even more come from the alpha’s cock.

Eventually, the pleasure had grown so intense, and had lasted for so long, that she couldn’t even hold herself up anymore. Korra collapsed in Asami’s arms, savoring the way the omega’s cool hands ran along her back and shoulders to soothe the tense muscles there. She remained that way, limp and shuddering, as she finished spending, emptying everything she had into her mate with a few more weak pulses.

_My mate. Asami is my mate._

Gently, she removed her teeth from Asami’s neck, gazing down into her lover’s eyes. She didn’t have to ask whether the two of them had done the right thing by marking each other. Korra already knew—and the certainty shining in Asami’s eyes matched her own.

“I love you,” she declared, and this time, the words weren’t difficult to say at all. They came out so easily, so naturally, that Korra couldn’t recall why on earth she hadn’t said them before. It felt as though she had been waiting to say them for her entire life...so she said them again, dusting kisses along Asami’s throat and dotting the deep bruise her teeth had left with soothing little pecks. “I love you, Asami. I love you so much…”

Asami moaned happily at the attention, placing her own kiss on the top of Korra’s head. “I love you too, Korra. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say those words…”

“About four or five years, huh?” Korra laughed. “I can’t tell whether this happened fast or not, because even taking into account the time I was gone, it feels like it took forever to get to this point...you know. Us. Together.”

 _“Mated,”_ Asami reminded her.

Just hearing Asami say the word rekindled the embers of Korra’s desire. Her hips stirred once more and her softening shaft gave an eager throb. She’d thought she couldn’t possibly continue, but Asami was doing an excellent job of proving her wrong.

“So, what happens next?” Korra asked.

“We finish our vacation, of course,” Asami said. “We’ve earned it. We can talk about moving you into my place when we go back to Republic City in a few weeks.”

Korra’s eyes widened, but she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. A mating mark was a much bigger sign of commitment than moving in together, so it was silly to worry about one and not the other. But she didn’t have a single fear or doubt left in her heart. All she had to do was look at Asami’s smiling face to know that the two of them were meant to be together. A sense of rightness surrounded them, and somehow, Korra knew it would never leave.

“Okay...but what about right now? I’m not, uh, squishing you, am I?” She lifted a little of her weight off Asami to give her some breathing room, but the omega immediately pulled her back down, wrapping both arms and legs around her to keep her close.

“No. Stay. You feel perfect right where you are.”

Korra sighed happily, relaxing back into Asami’s arms and closing her eyes. She _did_ feel perfect right where she was and had no desire to leave her new mate’s embrace, or to withdraw from the warmth between Asami’s legs. She was exactly where she was supposed to be.

“Although…”

Korra cracked one eye open at the note of mischief in Asami’s voice. “What?”

“That was amazing, but there are still a lot of ‘firsts’ you haven’t gotten to experience yet.”

Korra’s face flushed hot and she opened her other eye as well. “Like what?”

“Well, like learning how it feels to have my mouth on you,” Asami whispered, her lips grazing the lobe of Korra’s ear. “Or learning what I taste like. Or learning how it feels to be inside me while I’m on top, or how it feels to take me from behind. Or how it feels to be inside my ass…”

With each suggestion, Korra felt another pulse race along her length, coaxing her back to hardness. “If you want me to pull out any time soon, you’d better stop that,” Korra warned her.

Asami merely smirked. “Who says that’s what I want?”

Korra groaned, jogging her hips again. She was sure they would get around to doing all the things on Asami’s list—plus many others—but first, she needed some more relief. After all, now that they were mated, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let us know what you think in the comments and on tumblr @n1ghtwr1ter and @raedmagdon!


End file.
